Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer in order to generate user input. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output depending on areas of the touch surface where the contacts are made. There are basically two general types of touch systems available and they can be broadly classified as “active” touch systems and “passive” touch systems.
Active touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a special pointer that usually requires some form of on-board power source, typically batteries. The special pointer emits signals such as infrared light, visible light, ultrasonic frequencies, electromagnetic frequencies, etc. that activate the touch surface.
Passive touch systems allow a user to generate user input by contacting the touch surface with a passive pointer and do not require the use of a special pointer in order to activate the touch surface. A passive pointer can be a finger, a cylinder of some material, or any suitable object that can be used to contact some predetermined area of interest on the touch surface.
Passive touch systems provide advantages over active touch systems in that any suitable pointing device, including a user's finger, can be used as a pointer to contact the touch surface. As a result, user input can easily be generated. Also, since special active pointers are not necessary in passive touch systems, battery power levels and/or pointer damage, theft, or pointer misplacement are of no concern to users.
Passive touch systems have a number of applications relating to computer operation and video display. For example, in one interactive application, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263 to Martin, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a passive touch system is coupled to a computer and the computer display is presented on the touch surface of the touch screen. The coordinates representing specific locations on the touch surface are mapped to the computer display. When a user contacts the touch surface, the coordinates of the contact position are fed back to the computer and mapped to the computer display thereby allowing the user to operate the computer in a manner similar to using a computer mouse simply by contacting the touch surface. Furthermore, the coordinates fed back to the computer can be recorded in an application and redisplayed at a later time. Recording contact coordinates is typically done when it is desired to record information written or drawn on the touch surface by the user.
The resolution of a passive touch screen determines if the touch system is suitable for recording information written or drawn on the touch screen or only useful for selecting areas on the touch screen mapped to regions on the computer or video display in order to manipulate the computer or video display. Resolution is typically measured in dots per inch (DPI). The DPI is related to the size of the touch screen and the sampling ability of the touch system hardware and software used to detect contacts on the touch surface.
Low-resolution passive touch screens only have enough DPI to detect contacts on the touch surface within a large group of pixels displayed by the computer or video display. Therefore, these low-resolution passive touch screens are useful only for manipulating the computer or video display.
On the other hand, high-resolution passive touch screens have sufficient DPI to detect contacts that are proportional to a small number of pixels or sub-pixels of the computer or video display. However, a requirement for high-resolution touch screens is the ability to detect when the pointer is in contact with the touch surface. This is necessary for writing, drawing, mouse-click operations, etc. Without the ability to detect pointer contact with the touch screen, writing and drawing would be one continuos operation, and mouse clicks would not be possible thereby making computer display manipulation virtually impossible. A secondary requirement is the ability to detect when the pointer is “hovering” above the touch surface. Although not required for writing or drawing, today's computer operating systems are increasingly using hover information to manipulate computer or video displays or pop-up information boxes.
Passive touch screens are typically either of the analog resistive type, surface acoustic wave (SAW) type or capacitive type. Unfortunately, these touch screens suffer from a number of problems or shortcomings as will be described.
Analog resistive touch screens typically have a high-resolution. Depending on the complexity of the touch system, the resolution of the touch screen can produce 4096×4096 DPI or higher. Analog resistive touch screens are constructed using two flexible sheets that are coated with a resistive material and arranged as a sandwich. The sheets do not come into contact with each other until a contact has been made. The sheets are typically kept separated by insulating microdots or by an insulating air space. The sheets are constructed from ITO, which is mostly transparent. Thus, the touch screen introduces some image distortion but very little parallax.
During operation of an analog resistive passive touch screen, a uniform voltage gradient is applied in one direction along a first of the sheets. The second sheet measures the voltage along the first sheet when the two sheets contact one another as a result of a contact made on the touch surface. Since the voltage gradient of the first sheet can be translated to the distance along the first sheet, the measured voltage is proportional to the position of the contact on the touch surface. When a contact coordinate on the first sheet is acquired, the uniform voltage gradient is then applied to the second sheet and the first sheet measures the voltage along the second sheet. The voltage gradient of the second sheet is proportional to the distance along the second sheet. These two contact coordinates represent the X-Y position of the contact on the touch surface in a Cartesian coordinate system.
Unfortunately, since mechanical pressure is required to bring both sheets into contact, analog resistive touch screens can only detect contact when there is sufficient pressure to bring the two sheets together. Analog resistive passive touch screens also cannot sense when a pointer is hovering over the touch surface. Therefore, in the case of analog resistive touch screens contact events and positions can only be detected when actual contacts are made with the touch surface.
Surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch screens typically provide for medium resolution and are not suitable for recording good quality writing. SAW touch screens employ transducers on the borders of a glass surface to vibrate the glass and produce acoustic waves that ripple over the glass surface. When a contact is made on the glass surface, the acoustic waves reflect back and the contact position is determined from the signature of the reflected acoustic waves.
Unfortunately, SAW touch screens exhibit noticeable parallax due to the thickness of the vibrating glass that is placed over the surface of the video or computer display. Also, contact events and positions can only be detected when actual contacts are made with the glass surface. Furthermore, SAW touch screens do not scale beyond a few feet diagonal.
Capacitive touch screens provide for low resolution because contacts can only be determined in large areas (approximately ½″×½″). As a result, capacitive touch screens cannot be used for recording writing or drawing but are suitable for selecting areas on the touch screen corresponding to computer generated buttons displayed on the video or computer display. Capacitive touch screens also suffer disadvantages in that they are sensitive to temperature and humidity. Similar to analog resistive touch screens and SAW touch screens, capacitive touch screens can also only detect contact events and positions when actual contacts are made with the touch surface.
Scalability of passive touch screens is important since the demand for larger electronic digitizers is increasing. Where digitizers were once small desktop appliances, today they have found there way onto electronic whiteboarding applications. The need to build a passive touch sensitive “wall” has become a requirement for new touch screen applications. Existing passive touch screens of the types discussed above are all limited in the maximum size where they are still functional.
As will be appreciated, improvements to passive touch systems are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel camera-based touch system.